Xehanort
Summary Xehanort is the main antagonist of the eponymous "Xehanort Saga". A Keyblade Master who once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Like the members of the original Organization XIII, Xehanort's name contains the letter "X", along with the anagrams "Another" and "No Heart". Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: 'Xehanort '''Origin: 'Kingdom Hearts '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 60+ Classification: 'Keyblade Master '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, time manipulation, flight / levitation, energy manipulation, electromagnetic and gravity manipulation, can make afterimages, master in elemental magic, teleportation, spatial manipulation, healing, darkness manipulation 'Attack Potency: Planet Level+ Speed: FTL+ (Casually avoided an attack from Ventus, even when he wasn't looking in his direction) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M+, likely higher (Stronger than Terra) Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ '(Has traded blows with Terra as Master Xehanort, Aqua as Terra-Xehanort and Riku as Young Xehanort) 'Durability: Planet Level+ Stamina: 'Superhuman+ 'Range: Several kilometers with magic, a couple meters with regular melee Standard Equipment: 'His Keyblade (name unknown) 'Intelligence: '''Xehanort is extremely cunning, having such a degree of foresight that he accurately predicted that Master Yen Sid would put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery exam several years prior. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be slightly overconfident '''Feats: '''Manipulated Terra into letting darkness into his heart. Defeated Terra and transferred his own heart into Terra's body, becoming Terra-Xehanort. Divided his heart among two other people, namely Braig and Isa. Overthrew Ansem the Wise and stole his name. Used his Keyblade to divide not only himself, but at least five other people into Heartless and Nobodies. Gained the absolute loyalty and admiration of Maleficent. Sent his Heartless self, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness back in time to grant the power of time travel to his 16-year-old self (Young Xehanort). Successfully summoned Kingdom Hearts. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Blizzaga: '''Summons three icicles to chase his target. '-Ars Arcanum: Swings his Keyblade in rapid succession. '-Chaos Blade: '''Cloaks himself in darkness and rapidly lunges at his target. '-Quake: 'Causes the earth to erupt, sending his target flying into the air. '-Dark Thundaga: 'Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. '-Ultima Cannon: 'Transform his Keyblade into a massive cannon that shoots an equally massive ball of energy at his target, causing an even more massive explosion. '-Dark Impulse: 'Cloaks himself in darkness and mercilessly attacks his target with a barrage of feral attacks. '-Spear Orbs: Summons several floating spheres that fire beams of energy at particular times. '-Vanish:' Xehanort turns invisible, with the only way he can be tracked being his weapons. '-Raging Storm:' Xehanort surrounds himself with three flame pillars, darting around the battlefield with the aid of teleportation to catch the enemy off-guard. '-Duplication:' Xehanort creates four clones of himself to overwhelm the enemy. Each of them can preform all his other attacks (Excluding Vanish) and have no set pattern of attacks. '-Mega Flare:' Xehanort summons a massive fireball that explodes, dealing great levels of damage. '-Meteor:' Summons a large meteor that causes a massive explosion. '-Doom:' Xehanort fires a web of energy at the enemy and starts a five second countdown. When it reaches zero, they experience instant death. '-Collision Magnet:' Xehanort leaps into the air and casts out a lasso of energy that ensnares the enemy, pulls them up and slams them into the ground. '-Renewal Barrier:' Xehanort erects a barrier around himself that heals him if he's hit. '-Time Reversal:' At times when he is struck, Xehanort can reverse time by a few seconds for himself, allowing him to attack the enemy as they are reeling from their own attack. Gallery File:Braig.png|Xigbar/Braid, former member of Organization XIII and one of Xehanort's cohorts, now one of his vessels. File:Isa.png|Saïx/Isa, another former member of Organization XIII, and now one of Xehanort's vessels. File:Young Xehanort KH3D.png|Xehanort's younger self, from when he was a teen on Destiny Islands. File:Terra-Xehanort.png|Xehanort, after possessing Terra. File:NoHeart.png|The No Heart, Xehanort's Keyblade Armor given life by the Mirage Arena. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 5 Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic User Category:Teleportation Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Darkness Users Category:Possessor Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Flight